


please, please let me get what i want

by eightredstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightredstars/pseuds/eightredstars
Summary: Weddings are one way to meet people. Wu Yifan did meet someone whom, from the very moment he saw him, immediately captured his heart. Sadly, certain circumstances did not permit them to be more than just friends when they first meet.





	please, please let me get what i want

**Author's Note:**

> firstly, i would like to thank the mods who were patient and kind and understanding over everything. so sorry for the delay in submitting my fic. again thank youuuuu <3  
> secondly, i would like to thank two of my friends, a & t. they helped give me support in whatever way they could.  
> thirdly, i thank r, for beta-reading two scenes i was not satisfied with, and she made it a million times better. thank you bruh, love you.  
> fourthly, i hope you guys enjoy reading this fic as much as i loved conceptualizing and writing this.
> 
> the fic is slightly teensy-tiny bit inspired by the movie Wedding Crashers. the title is a The Smiths song, "Please, please, please, let me get what I want"

Moving to a new town was never easy, Yifan noted on his mind as he looked over the airplane’s window. He was on the window seat, which he was lucky to get. Fortunately, also, his mother was not with him on his flight to California. She said would follow him after she has packed up all her shit, as Yifan would call it. The Vancouver office had to relocate near San Francisco, and eventually when employees do a great job, they would be transferred to the head office in Los Angeles.

He didn’t mind the move, but he couldn’t understand why his mom would move with him also. They were staying in an apartment, which was funded by the company for at least six months until they find their own place.

The great thing about the area he relocated was that there was a large Asian community, so at least he felt included in some way. So long as the town was near his area of work and nothing would ever distract him, it would definitely be a plus. He was not actively looking for anything at the moment.

Weeks after moving in, Yifan and his mom were invited to a big family’s wedding, the Kims, a Jongdae Kim was marrying this Kyungsoo Do and Yifan was only invited by association. His mother became fast friends with the Kim matriarch and got along really well to the point they call each other best friends already. While his mom spent a lot of time with Mrs. Kim, it would be Yifan’s first time to meet all the Kim brothers.

In the wedding, Yifan felt like a sore thumb, especially since he was the new kid in town. Everyone seemed to know almost everyone that it felt like he was in a movie, doing nothing but be alone. Mingling wasn’t Yifan’s strong suit, so he stayed in the open bar with some other singles who just wanted to drink their woes away. Some women came up to him, but he did not flirt back with him. He found some of them attractive, but they were not his type.

He stood up from the bar feeling bored out of his wits, so he went outside to the garden, hoping to clear his thoughts. His mom who caught sight of him dragged his flat ass back to the reception area. There, once he re-entered, he danced with a little girl whom he thought was cute and lovely. The little girl actually asked him to dance because she remembered the promise he made earlier in the kids’ table, near to where he seated.

She placed her feet atop his. Luckily the girl was able to reach Yifan’s long arms and huge hands that she did not need to tiptoe. Guests saw them dancing adorably, making them all gush at the scene. Some even took out their phones, while the little girl’s mother waved at her repeatedly and took a video of her while dancing with the tall man. They were not immersed in any conversation whatsoever, but Yifan tried his best to entertain the little girl by swaying her arms and making faces at her.

He then found himself staring at someone. You know in the movies when the lead gazes for too long at his romantic interest? It was just like that with Yifan. Holy crap on a cracker the man he glued his eyes upon was a gorgeous one. The man was conversing with other guests at the party, and he looked familiar. Very.

_Oh shit._

He was Jongdae’s best man at the wedding. It hit him, at the same time the girl accidentally elbowed his dick. It caused him to flinch and touch his “jewels”.

The girl laughed at his misery that she even pointed at him. Since the guests were still watching them, some of them laughed when the little girl elbowed Yifan Jr. She fled the scene, but her mother caught her. He was mad, of course, but only temporarily. The girl did not mean it. He was expecting an apology, but the mother said sorry in her behalf, with the little girl saying it with a small voice-- guilty for doing it.

(ﾉ^_^)ﾉ

The wedding was getting boring the minute, Yifan thought, but for his mom, she still was having a great time. He was hanging out at the bar again, even befriending the barista-- Marge-- who was kind enough to give him a free shot. He chugged the Jäger, feeling the heat that came with it. Marge was about to pour him another, but he gestured stop and she said, “the shot wasn’t for Yifan dear.” She turned around and snuck a shot on her own. He was sure that baristas could not do that, but he’s not her boss anyway, so who was he to reprimand her. Instead he asked for a glass of beer hoping this would be his last for the night.

Moments later, a man who looks familiar was walking towards.

“H-hi.” Yifan greeted first, placing the beer he had sipped on quite a few times.

“Hello.” The man he gazed on replied to him, aka object of his affections.

“It was so sweet of you to dance with the little girl.” The man remarked, locking eyes at Yifan. He moved another inch closer so they could hear each other better. Yifan’s heart started to race.

“My mother,” Yifan shifted his gaze to an older woman guffawing with some others. He knew that was his mother from the sound of his laughter. It made him cringe for some reason. “she wanted me to look impressionable on a possible partner.”

The best man smiled at Yifan’s candor. Yifan figured that maybe it was the alcohol that made him honest.

“Well, I wouldn’t say I’m impressed. But I thought it was adorable.” The man said as he took a glass from the tray of champagnes.

“Are you implying you want to be my partner?” Yifan asked, as he grabbed a piece of gum from his blazer coat and popped it in his mouth. He was getting self-conscious about his breath could have smelled in front of the best man.

“Not in the slightest.” The man then paused. “Maybe you could step up your game. Approach someone you do like.”

“What if I have?”

“Flattered. But I’m taken.” The man sipped his champagne.

Not wanting to lose face, Yifan cleared his throat. “I wasn’t talking about you.”

“Oh really now?” The man then smirked at him, and placed the champagne glass in another tray.

Yifan became speechless, and he knew he lost this banter; his flushed expression gave it away. He was taken aback over the best man’s admission. He wasn’t surprised, after all the best man was quite attractive. Nope-- scratch that-- beautiful. Upon closer inspection of the man in front of him, he wasn’t sure if the best man was real. He looked like a deity, and he felt unworthy being near his presence. Somehow, Yifan also felt sadness and bitterness because he was starting to like him and wished he knew him before the man and his boyfriend got together.

“I’m Yifan Wu, by the way.” Yifan then introduced himself, not wanting to end his conversation with the man.

“Mrs. Wu’s kid, I presume.” The man said as he pointed at Mrs. Wu, with the hand he held with champagne.

“Just Ms. Wu.” Yifan corrected knowing full well his mother would do the same.

“Ah, alright. Sorry.” The man then cleared his throat and sipped champagne once more.

“I’m Junmyeon Kim.” He introduced himself this time.

“How do you know the groom?”

“He’s my brother.”

“Oh okay. So I’ve met two Kim brothers, where are the other two?” Yifan asked.

“How do you know we’re four?” Junmyeon was surprised at how Yifan knew.

“My mother told me, and you mentioned it in your speech.” Yifan responded.

Junmyeon chuckled, “Right. Sorry. Well, the eldest, Minseok is right over there.” Junmyeon pointed to a man similar to his stature. “And Jongin is over there with our mothers.” He then pointed to the table where their mothers were seated.

“I see.” Yifan nodded, then suddenly asked, “Wanna dance?”

Junmyeon smiled at him; and Yifan noticed at how Junmyeon’s eyes twinkled when he was asked.

“Sure.”  Junmyeon then reached for Yifan’s hand and put the other on Yifan’s shoulder. Being considerate, Yifan had a hand on the small of Junmyeon’s back, with the other holding Junmyeon’s other hand. He flinched when he touched Junmyeon’s hand because it was cold, then he suddenly grazed his thumb on the back of Junmyeon’s hand. Junmyeon did not seem to mind it and did not retract at the touch.

The song wasn’t slow, yet somehow, what registered in Yifan’s mind that it was romantic based on how he heard it. He had to know for sure if it meant that way, considering he didn’t know any word of Korean.

“What are you smiling about?” Yifan asked, worry laced in his tone because he saw Junmyeon smiling all of a sudden. He also noticed that Junmyeon’s demeanor also changed when they danced.

“It’s the song.” Junmyeon’s cheeks turned a dark shade of red. Yifan thought it’s a nice color in contrast to Junmyeon’s snowy white complexion.

“I don’t understand, forgive me.” Yifan said softly, feeling embarrassed over it.

Junmyeon giggled, “Oh it’s in Korean. The song is about being in love with someone and hmmm...” Junmyeon hummed, finding the right words to say as he listened to the song, “doing what you can for them.”

“That’s really nice…” Yifan remarked, smiling at Junmyeon whom was occupied with looking somewhere else.

Yifan indulged in the song, and how beautiful it sounds despite him not understanding a word of it.

“Would you happen to know the title?” Yifan asked Junmyeon.

Junmyeon shook his head, then pouted.

“I could ask the band if you want.” Junmyeon offered.

“That would be great, thanks.” Yifan grinned.

Yifan and Junmyeon exit the reception area and to the terrace. Both men leaned against the concrete ledge, with Yifan stumbling a little bit causing Junmyeon to giggle and apologizing for doing so. The full moon shone radiantly that night. The beams from the moon hit Junmyeon’s face, as if it were a natural spotlight, making him more beautiful. God, Yifan was already whipped, and they had just introduced themselves. They were also gazing at the stars that made their attendance for Jongdae and Kyungsoo’s wedding. Yifan noticed that Junmyeon was tracing something on the stars too.

“You’re beautiful,” Yifan muttered under his breath.

“Sorry?” Junmyeon said, who was occupied at gazing.

“Uh--” Yifan stuttered, “The m-moon’s b-beautiful.” He even grinned at Junmyeon.

“Yeah it is.” Junmyeon said dreamily, still watching the stars twinkle in front of them.

The two started talking about their lives, although only the basic details. Yifan learned that Junmyeon worked as an educational researcher for this company. He revealed that he was in digital marketing, handling different accounts and clients in a span of a year.

Yifan observed how Chanyeol looked and walked towards them. It’s as if he carried an air of… hmmm, to put it nicely in his mind, pretense. Maybe, it was the jealousy talking or probably it was the way he carried himself. He also noticed the way he pulled Junmyeon to him was indicative of ownership. Clearly, Yifan thought, Chanyeol wasn’t someone to be messed with when it came to Junmyeon.

Yifan figured Chanyeol was a bit of a show-off, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he showed Junmyeon off to people. He knew from the way he interacted with the friends he met at the wedding, those who greeted him. He seemed like he had a frat boy kind of behavior. He observed how Chanyeol squeezed Junmyeon’s hand immediately when they were reunited for this wedding. Funny, Junmyeon was the one he obviously liked, but he focused his attention to Chanyeol, a man, he barely met. He wondered if he would ever make a good detective from all the assumptive observations he was making about this man or he was only jealous.

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon said as he pulled his tall boyfriend over to their side. “This is my new acquaintance, Yifan Wu.”

“Hey,” Chanyeol reached out for a handshake immediately, still holding one hand with Junmyeon. Yifan was also surprised (on his mind, anyway) of Chanyeol’s deep voice. He reached in for the handshake and smiled at the man.

“Let’s go, Jun.” Chanyeol then said to Junmyeon, sounding annoyed. He clearly wanted to return to the reception hall with his other friends.

“I’m sorry.” Junmyeon mouthed to Yifan, and Yifan mouthed an, “it’s okay” in return.

“It was nice meeting you, Junmyeon.” Yifan gave him a small smile. “You too, Chanyeol.”

“Bye.” Junmyeon said as he was dragged by Chanyeol, he even waved farewell to his new acquaintance.  Yifan, on the other hand, kept his eyes glued to Junmyeon until he disappeared from view.

Yifan left that night dragging his inebriated mother home in an Uber. He prayed to the gods above that she would not vomit inside the car.

Later that night, Junmyeon also forgot to approach the band that night leaving both to wonder what the song title was. Yet the dance was more memorable for Yifan that his brain completely threw out the thought of wanting to know the name of the song and wanting to listen to it often.

(ﾉ^_^)ﾉ

Yifan adjusted well after his move in the neighborhood. It was all thanks to his mother that the whole neighborhood knew who they were. Sadly, despite his initial feelings of being invisible, his mother uncloaked him and he had to make small talk with neighborhoods who he had no intention of talking to.

It was bustling in the business district. There, people would ignore him on the sidewalk. Save for those who greet everyone a good morning with a grin. Yifan ignored those people. Definitely. _What was good about the morning anyway?_ Yifan thought as he listened to his jams on his cellphone. Work life was good since most of his fellow employees in the Vancouver office moved with him. Unfortunately for him, they had to be in different teams, so break times were also different, thus he had to make new friends.

He had the utmost pleasure of knowing Yixing Zhang and Amy Ridley as his comrades. At least he had two people to spend lunchtime with, on not-so-busy days. They had to deal with clients for hours that it could make it difficult to synchronize lunchtimes with the two. When he’s desperate for company he would join the IT group.

Sadly, he felt out of place most times, so he went off on his own sometimes. It worked to his advantage of course, but then it would be great to have a companion for lunch too.

Yifan caught sight of someone familiar in the sidewalk while out for an errand. The man was carrying tons of paperwork in one arm that he obviously needed help. He walked closer, closer, and shit. It was the best man from the wedding. The one he danced to. The one he liked from the beginning.

“I knew I saw you somewhere!” Junmyeon said excitedly upon seeing Yifan walk in the business district.

“Oh! Junmyeon, right?” Yifan asked. “Yeah!” Junmyeon nodded, grinning and reaching for a hug with one arm.

“Have you eaten lunch?” Junmyeon then asked him, juggling paperwork on one arm.

“Yes, I have. You?” Yifan asked.

“I sure did.” Junmyeon responded and grunted as he re-adjusted the paperwork on his arm.

“You need help with those?” Yifan eyed the bunch of papers.

“I’m all good thanks.” Junmyeon let out a breathy laugh, somehow to diffuse awkwardness. “Listen, I know this is sudden. Do you want to hang out for lunch sometimes? I tend to be alone for lunch since most of my co-workers stay to eat in our office’s cafeteria, and I totally hate the food there.”

“Sure, why not?” Yifan shrugged. “Will Chanyeol mind though?”

“Nah, he won’t.” Junmyeon assured him. “Can I borrow your phone?”

Yifan was taken aback by the request, but complied anyway. He then fished his phone from his coat. “You’re not stealing this aren’t you?”

“Nope. Wait.” Junmyeon keyed in numbers in Yifan’s phone and a phone rang inside Junmyeon’s bag.

“Now, we both have each other’s numbers. We can get lunch together sometime.” Junmyeon said as he handed Yifan’s phone back to him. “If our mothers can get along why not us?”

 _It’s because I was enamored by you._ Yifan just chuckled at Junmyeon’s statement.

“Anyway, see you around Yifan!” Junmyeon waved at Yifan, still clutching on the paperwork he held, papers holding onto dear life not wanting to slip from Junmyeon’s grasp.

(ﾉ^_^)ﾉ

Yifan learned that Junmyeon worked in the building a few blocks away from where he worked.

Over the course of a few weeks, he had known Junmyeon more than he had learned about his friends back in Vancouver. In their lunches, Junmyeon was usually the one who invited Yifan to eat. Junmyeon shared a lot about himself; he was quite the open book, Yifan remarked on his mind. He shared little tidbits of his life, making something miniscule like going to the convenience store to buy instant coffee and seeing a cute dog that reminded him of his Byul-- his most precious dog-- an adventure. Maybe he could have exaggerated at times or maybe he just liked to narrate almost everything he did, either way, Yifan was entertained by Junmyeon’s enthusiasm. He liked Junmyeon’s company anyway, just the idea of them alone together and spending time without any of Junmyeon’s friends or co-workers or even Chanyeol.

It just felt bittersweet and wrong for obvious reasons. Yet, somehow, Yifan totally felt at ease with him. All the more he spent time with Junmyeon, he found himself falling.

Oh if only he knew Junmyeon before Chanyeol did.

(｡´ ‿｀♡)

Junmyeon: Oh, Yifan. I forgot. I meant to send this to you like a month ago. Remember the song we danced to at the wedding? According to the lead vocalist, the song is called: When You Love Someone. You can search for it on Soundcloud, if you want to listen to it again. :)

Yifan: Wow. I completely forgot about that, lol. Thanks, Jun.

Junmyeon: Not a prob. ;)

(｡´ ‿｀♡)

**Junmyeon Kim and Chanyeol Park are now engaged!**

This very status update was the first thing he read on Facebook when he opened the app. Of course Facebook rubbed it in with photos of the couple being lovey dovey, showing them on vacation somewhere, smooching in a party, and doing other romantic things and what not. He squeezed his phone tighter and tossed it aside on his bed.

He then grabbed the phone again later, immediately closed the app, and uninstalled it.

Oh, social media could make you toxic.

He then opened his Messages app, unsure of what to type that he pressed the backspace key repeatedly.

_Why did you say yes?_

Rude.

_Why him?_

Nope.

_I like you_

He was about to hit send with that one, but upon seeing what his mind and fingers coordinated upon, he immediately deleted the text and sent in a generic one instead.

Yifan: Congratulations, Jun!

Junmyeon: Thanks, Fan. :) I’m over the moon.

Yifan: I’m sure you must be. :)

Junmyeon: This is too early, but I’m inviting you as my guest for the wedding.

Yifan: Thanks Jun. I’ll be there. ;)

Junmyeon: Awesome! Thank you.

Yifan was in the market looking for dinner ingredients. His mother was out of town with her friends, _(good for her, he thought; she had a thriving social life and I didn’t)_. It was a nice day out for a walk, Yifan remarked in his mind. The weather was fair and it was sunny. Only a few people were outside, which made Yifan happy, since he did not like crowds.

As he strolled along the sidewalk, suddenly, he saw Junmyeon inside a flower shop. He stopped just outside watching Junmyeon looking at-- no as if he were studying-- the flowers. Intrigued, Yifan entered the shop.

A ring from a small bell alerted his entrance that Junmyeon turned to look at the noise. Junmyeon seemed surprised by Yifan that he approached to give him a hug.

“What are you doing here?” Junmyeon asked.

“I could ask you the same.” Yifan answered.

Junmyeon bit his lower lip, “I’m looking at flowers for the wedding.”

Yifan’s grip on the plastic of grocery became tighter. “Oh, cool.”

Junmyeon then walked back to a basket of flowers he was attending to, and Yifan tailed him. He completely forgot to ask why Yifan was inside the flower shop.

“We’ve already chosen a cake flavor, centerpiece, and all that jazz…” Junmyeon said, as his hands made his way on his back then fiddled with his fingers. He moved to a new basket, while Yifan stayed silent as he observed the flower shop.

 _Man, even with all the flowers in this shop, nothing would ever compare to Junmyeon’s beauty._ He mused.

“Which one do you think we should go with? Roses or lilies? Which is more beautiful?” Junmyeon deliberated whilst holding the two flowers by its stem.

“You.” Yifan said with a muffled voice.

“Sorry?” Junmyeon cocked an eyebrow, as he stared at Yifan to give him an answer.

Yifan cleared his throat and scratched his nape. “Lilies would be a good choice, I guess. Roses are too conventional.”

“You are absolutely right! Thanks, Fan.” Junmyeon nodded and returned the rose back to its place; the rose drooping slightly when it was returned inside the vase. Yifan felt what the rose did: heartbreak.

(ﾉ^_^)ﾉ

The cafe was buzzing with people, and Yifan noticed that almost all seats were taken. Luckily, he found one nearby a window, where one customer just recently left.

He decided to order a hot cup of green tea to soothe his nerves.

Or so he thought.

It did the opposite; his heart raced over the thought of Junmyeon entering the cafe and greeting him with a beautiful brighter than the sun smile gifted by the gods and he would feel weak again. As always. Yet he concealed it very well-- his resting bitch face had its advantages.

He expected Junmyeon to arrive late, knowing that the man was days away from his life sentence-- oops, wedding. Yifan was getting antsy by the minute, nervous if Junmyeon will ever show up. He sipped his tea again and drummed his fingers. Instead of going through his phone and playing games, he chose to observe the people around him, as he usually did. It was a good mind exercise to discern people from their behavior and microexpressions. This was of course all thanks to watching Sherlock.

He was sure that whatever he felt for Junmyeon, he could no longer contain. He wanted to say something to him, not because he wanted to change Junmyeon’s mind. He wanted to be free of the mental anguish he’s put himself in and that he needed a release. To him, it seemed like a good idea to confess to Junmyeon because he’s the type to release something from his chest rather than it consume him.

Moments later, a familiar figure showed up entering the cafe. Yifan’s heart started to race once more. The man was starting to close in at him, giving him a wave hello and a smile that would rival a thousand suns. Yifan stood up to give him a quick hug as a greeting, but the man was first to wrap his arms around Yifan.

“Hi Yifan,” the man smiled at him, and Yifan’s walls came down instantly.

_Junmyeon._

God, he showed up with that bright as hell smile that could give him a heart attack. He felt his hands shaking and wanted to go back to Yifan 30 minutes earlier to tell him to go fuck himself because he ordered the incorrect drink for this meeting.

He finally got a headache from the nervousness and anxiety of this very meeting. The veins in his temples are throbbing quickly, they might explode. He’s expecting shortness of breath real soon, but if he could keep himself relaxed for a while, he will be able to say what he wanted to Junmyeon. He asked Junmyeon to order his drink first, and so Junmyeon did. While Junmyeon was ordering, Yifan was preparing his rehearsed confession. He practiced for hours without slipping a word. Yet, now, with Junmyeon’s presence, his anxiety overpowered him rendering his speech useless.

He cursed the baristas for dispatching Junmyeon’s drink soon, while his took some time. _It was only just tea!_ Yifan angrily thought. Junmyeon was walking towards him and he was doing some breathing exercises, making him look like he was having an attack.

“Hey, you okay?” Junmyeon noticed as he pulled out the chair from across their table.

Yifan gulped, the dryness of his mouth parching him. “Yeah.” _Liar._

“So,” Junmyeon set his bag down on another chair he dragged to their table. “What’s up?”

His hands continued to tremble. The sight of Junmyeon in front of him made him weak and nervous.

“I like you, Jun.” Yifan confessed suddenly. Upon hearing those words, Junmyeon fiddled with his engagement ring for Chanyeol. Yifan took notice, and the engagement ring was intimidating that it seemed to taunt him.

“I know you’re with Chanyeol, and I’m okay with that. I have no intentions whatsoever to sabotage your relationship with him. I wanted you to know what I felt about you.” Yifan continued, eyes locked on Junmyeon’s own.

“Oh.”

Junmyeon felt a lump in his throat that all he could do was clear it and hope that his response wouldn’t be something he would regret later. Yifan was scared of what Junmyeon would say. He noticed that Junmyeon was overcome with panic that he was tempted to leave the table and move from California to start a new life somewhere.

“Thank you for your honesty, Yifan.” A blush crept onto Junmyeon cheeks, or was it the smoke from the hot beverage that caused that. Junmyeon was also grasping the cup tighter that his nervousness showed when a finger traced the rim of the mug.

Yifan was surprised at how Junmyeon handled the confession. Yet, somehow, a thought lingered in his mind: _What if, what if he felt the same._ He shook that idea away, removing any form of false hope that would cause even greater anxiety.

“Am I still invited to your wedding?” Junmyeon chuckled lightly at Yifan’s question, sensing Yifan’s nervousness in his tone.

“Of course.” Junmyeon then placed a hand atop Yifan’s, smiling at him, as if he were grateful for what had ensued.

(ﾉ^_^)ﾉ

The second time Yifan attended a wedding in this town was the one he hoped never to attend. It was Junmyeon’s wedding to Chanyeol and he felt heart wrenching pain to learn that the man he’s falling for is marrying another guy. He could watch a couple seats behind Junmyeon’s closest relatives. He arrived at the venue earlier than most guests, not because he wanted to get acquainted with the others. But he knew champagne would be served early for guests, and he would need a glass or two.

Seats started to fill up later, and he knew the wedding was about to start when the grooms’ relatives appeared in the garden. The guests’ who were close friends of the relatives stood from their chairs, greeted them, and congratulated them and their sons for the wedding.

Jongdae was first to show among the brothers. On arm was his husband, Kyungsoo. Yifan greeted Jongdae first by giving him a quick hug, doing the same with Kyungsoo. Jongdae then climbed the few flights of stairs by the altar and there he took his place, while Kyungsoo sat at the front. Minseok arrived a little later, still fixing his bowtie, wearing his grey suit (which he insisted on wearing it. Junmyeon thought he looked grey-t wearing it, giving his seal of approval, and made the brothers roll their eyes at Junmyeon’s attempt at a ‘joke’). He strode on the aisle owning his Best Man title well, as if he were walking a red carpet. Minseok had only noticed Yifan when he stopped on the front row, his mother fixing up his tie. Jongin walked side by side with his mother who Yifan stood for and gave a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. The two other Kim brothers made their way near the altar and stood alongside Jongdae.

“My mother sends her regards, Mrs. Kim.” Yifan said with a smile.

“Tell her I send mine too.” Mrs. Kim smiled as she responded.

“Will do.” Yifan nodded and took his seat.

If anything, most weddings do not start indicated on the invitation. It merely was a call time for the guests to arrive.

It was cheesy and cliche that Junmyeon’s wedding was the garden kind. Something probably Junmyeon chose to fit with his personality maybe. At least it was sunny, and there had been no prior rain forecast, so it seemed that the heavens were blessing the union before the couple exchanged their vows.

Yifan sighed at the thought as he chugged another glass of champagne. It was great he was unaccompanied because his mother could have stopped him from getting one glass from the beginning. For now, champagne was his only companion, and later he’ll be reunited with his closest friend, more alcohol.

He caught sight of the wedding planner, frantically barking orders to her staff and to everyone involved in the wedding. In hand, she had her clipboard and had a headset for everyone to hear on an earpiece. Man, he felt stressed for the wedding planner as she tried not to go ballistic.  He was not quite sure what was happening, but he sure was aware that the wedding was about to start soon.

The wedding planner made her way in front of the altar stomped to the front, telling the musicians to ready the march. She rearranged the groomsmen and bridesmaids on both sides, telling the bridesmaids to hold their bouquets properly, while the groomsmen stand straight. The officiant arrived shortly, a book in hand. It was probably his script, the planner gave a quick hug to the officiant. Yifan remembered the officiant because it was the same guy from Jongdae’s wedding, and Jongdae greeted the officiant as well. The wedding planner asked the guests to stand up because the grooms are about to walk down the aisle.

First up was Chanyeol in his all black tuxedo. He sauntered on the aisle, his friends cheering him on. He was followed by the flower girls and the ring bearer, making the guests coo at how cute they looked. Chanyeol gave the ring bearer a high five while patted the heads of the flower girls. Junmyeon was last to enter. He was wearing a black tuxedo as well and he had a callalily on his breast pocket. He, like Chanyeol, sauntered on the aisle also. Clearly, the wedding planner had them rehearse before the big day. Yifan glued his eyes on Junmyeon and still thought of him as an attractive man. When their eyes met, Junmyeon grinned at Yifan, while Yifan gave him a curt nod as acknowledgement. The grooms take centerstage, hand in hand facing each other with a smile.

And the officiant started the ceremony.

Yifan should take a hint from this wedding and start moving on from Junmyeon.

_If I could._

All the guests watched the ceremony were left with so many tears of happiness, but one. The vows made almost everyone cry, especially Chanyeol’s vows towards Junmyeon. Yifan knew that Junmyeon was holding back tears.

The kiss was much much more for Yifan to take. God, when the grooms--now husbands-- pressed their lips together, Yifan was dying on the inside. Not wanting to be seen by Junmyeon frowning, he faked a smile and clapped along with the other guests as the newlyweds walked down the aisle and to their reception.

As usual, the reception was festive. The guests, well most of them anyway, were overtly celebratory, considering those who attended the wedding anyway was most of their friends. Of course, there was the couple’s first dance. They slow danced to a rearranged orchestral version of Phillip Phillips’ Gone Gone Gone.

Yifan, on the other hand, was trying to be happy for the newlyweds. Whenever he and Junmyeon met gazes, he would give him a smile. Just to show he was not miserable on the inside. He was just dejected. Of course he spent time with his friend alcohol so he was not truly lonely. Instead, he silently wallowed with shots and drinks of alcohol. Oh, it was such a good friend. Never letting him down when needed the most.

Sadly, alcohol would always has it consequences on him. Despite calling it his ‘greatest and true friend’. That night, he went home passed out in an Uber with the driver hauling him on the sidewalk of his apartment. The next morning his mother saw him lying down on the concrete and was given a scolding for his behavior.

(ﾉ^_^)ﾉ

Weeks after wedding, Yifan received good news.

He was reassigned to LA, heading the state team.

It was the role he so ever longed for, and yet he felt empty and hollow when he received the news. Of course, his face wasn’t blank when the executive handed him the promotion; he faked a smile, obviously, wanting to show gratefulness. This meant moving again, this meant leaving the town, and this meant not seeing Junmyeon for a long time.

He decided to break the news to Junmyeon during one of their lunches. For the past few weeks, all Junmyeon could ever talk about was getting married to Chanyeol. It was all about what furniture should they purchase that week or which restaurant they ate in. Sometimes it could be the petty fights they had about schedules or bills. Junmyeon also stated that there were nights he felt lonely because apparently Chanyeol had to work late nights. The conversations were so painful, it’s as if a barbed wire was wrapped around Yifan’s insides, and that he was glad to talk something else for a change.

“Hey!” Yifan said, waiting for Junmyeon in their designated place.

“Hey you!” Junmyeon said happily. He then hugged Yifan and sat across him.

Yifan noticed the band on Junmyeon’s ring finger, it was a gold petite ring, perfect on Junmyeon’s finger. For the last few weeks, Junmyeon’s been fiddling with it, still not getting used to the foreign object that Chanyeol slipped on him on their wedding day. Yifan composed himself after seeing the ring, wanting to move past his feelings for Junmyeon.

They ordered their food a little later and discussed work as they usually did. They ate quickly, like they do so they have more time to talk since they had only an hour’s worth of lunch anyway. The two split the bill and waited for the change, but as the waiter returned their change to them, Yifan interrupted Junmyeon.

“I have to tell you something.” Yifan said looking down. Junmyeon grasped on the check holder and had an expectant look on Yifan.

There was a few minutes of silence before Yifan announced his news. “I’ve been reassigned to L.A.”

“Oh…” Junmyeon sighed. He frowned at the news.

“Not sure if I’ll return to work here.” Yifan added, switching his gazes to Junmyeon’s face and on the table. He was trying to read Junmyeon’s expression as well as he delivered the news. “Management decides these things, and well… I’ll be moving in three weeks so, yeah.”

“I’ll my miss lunch buddy.” Junmyeon admitted, frown still visible on his face. Yifan scoffed; he wasn’t expecting that he’ll be missed.

“My mom’s staying here, so I have a reason to go back here.” Yifan added some more, trying to assure Junmyeon that he won’t be gone forever.

Upon hearing that, Junmyeon showed him a small smile. “You’ve been a great friend to me, Yifan. Don’t ever forget me.”

“I’m not going faraway, Jun.” He chuckled.

“I know. It’s just, thanks to you, I didn’t feel so lonely during lunch. I’ll have to stick with my annoying co-workers again. Ugh.” Junmyeon blurted, making Yifan laugh breathily.

It’s true, he will miss Junmyeon. The idea of spending time with him, just for an hour. Even if it wasn’t daily. It provided comfort, despite pain, he loved getting to know Junmyeon better and didn’t regret falling for him. His only regret was he didn’t meet him sooner. Even so, pain had taken over again that day, and that Yifan couldn’t stay any longer.

Yifan excused himself, “I’ll have to pack my things, Jun. I have to go.” He said as he stood up, leaving Junmyeon with the change for their bill. Clearly, still being with Junmyeon hurt him a bit. He still hadn’t moved on fully from Junmyeon. Hopefully, the LA move would give him closure.

(ﾉ^_^)ﾉ

Three years have passed since his promotion and transfer. It had not been easy for Yifan. But he thought, what was life without any problems? He made do with what he had and chose to move on from his life post-Junmyeon.

With heartbreak came its temporary fixes. Alcohol and one night stands with strangers he met on Grindr and Tinder are his ways of blowing off steam. He also got into gaming and played basketball with new friends he made in the apartment complex. He did not resort to drugs; he couldn’t simply ruin his life and eventually his mother’s. He was not that selfish.

After six months, however, he decided to go to therapy for his alcohol ‘addiction’. He was not having any of it anymore. His co-workers saw how agonized he looked every single day he entered the office. So, he had started cleaning up his act; at least he could stop wallowing in self-pity and try to cope in other ways other than alcohol.

The only decent relationships he could name were with his phone; his iPhone lasting longer than expected and with a man named Baekhyun. Although it was a short lived romance, he considered it ‘stable’ or decent in his standards. They dated for almost a year and had an amicable split, citing they were not as compatible as they thought they would be. He was heartbroken too, but it did not hurt as much when he saw Junmyeon get married to Chanyeol.

Of course, life went on. He still thought of Junmyeon, and probably had feelings for him, but not as intense as before. He tried his hardest to get in with his usual routine on the weekdays and playing basketball and hanging out with friends on the weekends. While monotonous and repetitive, he was quite content with what he had.

However, one Saturday changed his routine (and possibly the rest of his life).

His cousin Han, (he insisted on being called Lu Han, than Han Lu, with the former sounding much better), stayed in his place for vacation. It saves him much if he stayed with Yifan anyway. He was the only visitor or guest he had expected, and if some other family member showed up at his place, he wouldn’t know what to do.

It wasn’t a family member who appeared that day on his doorstep and rang the doorbell.

Lu Han was lounging on the couch when he heard the doorbell. He asked his cousin if he was expecting any visitors, but Yifan said no. Yifan asked Lu Han to get the door for him in the meantime, but Lu Han protested that he was too lazy to get the door. The visitor rang the doorbell once more, with Lu Han conceding to answer the door because he was in close proximity. He rolled out of the couch and onto the floor causing a bang. Yifan wasn’t at all surprised by it, since he knew his cousin well enough.

Minutes later, Lu Han appeared in the kitchen with a Cheshire cat-like grin on his face. Yifan cocked an eyebrow at the expression on his cousin’s face.

“The fuck you want?” Yifan asked and turned around as he stirred the soup in the kitchen.

“You have a guest.” The side of Lu Han’s lips pulled upward to show a smirk.

“Who?” Yifan asked, genuinely curious by it.

“You’ll see.” Lu Han winked at his cousin and Yifan turned the range off for a while.

Yifan walked to the living room, with his annoying cousin in tow. He was talking to Lu Han telling him never to let any strangers in or anything, but stopped at his tracks when he saw someone from his past. He froze in the living room upon seeing the man who sat in the couch. His heart started racing once more and felt his face getting warmer. The emotions for this man he once buried came crashing like a wave on his mind, and he’s in disbelief. He felt like he was dreaming, where he didn’t want it to end. But he knew, he knew he was here. He still hasn’t processed the entirety of it.

“Hi Yifan.” Junmyeon said as he stood up from the couch. He was smiling at him. The smile Yifan came to love. The smile that could outshine the sun.

“H-h-h-hi Junmyeon.” Yifan stuttered; he was clearly shaken. He hasn’t seen him in person for a long time. He’s only seen him in photos in social media, and he was purposefully avoiding him when he returned home.

They had a brief of moment silence, since they didn’t know what to say after greetings. Yifan thought Junmyeon looked his usual self. Still cute. Still wonderful. Still beautiful. The smile had never worn off, and he sure was falling again.

The silence was broken by a giggling Lu Han at the back who thought they were painfully awkward with one another. Yifan took matters into own his hands and dragged his cousin out of his own apartment. He lied and said, “Lu Han didn’t you have something to do today?” As he swung open the door and pushed his cousin outside.

“Yeah, in the afternoo--,” Lu Han was cut off when Yifan closed the door in front of him. He made sure he locked the door so there won’t be any intrusions from Lu Han.

He quickly returned to the living room where Junmyeon was still standing in.

“Sit, please.” Yifan said as he gestured to the couch, and Junmyeon did so.

“Would you like water or coffee?” Yifan asked. He tried to keep his composure in front of Junmyeon, but his mind was frantic.

“I’m all good, Yifan. Thank you.” Junmyeon replied with a smile.

Yifan sat on the chair beside the couch. He held his own hands tightly, gripping them firmly-- as his way of channeling his anxiety. He cleared his throat at the awkwardness between him and Junmyeon.

“How are you?” Junmyeon then asked.

“I’m good. You?” Yifan’s legs shook but gripped on his thigh to make it stop.

“I’m well.” Junmyeon grinned.

“How are things with you so far?” Junmyeon queried.

“Great. I’m happy with my job and I stopped drinking alcohol.” Yifan revealed.

“Oh, do you mind me asking why?” Junmyeon was surprised; he knew Yifan loved drinking alcohol, but why stop.

“I had to.” Yifan cleared his throat and gulped. “I felt I was getting too dependent on it, so I decided to go to a therapist.”

“That’s great!” Junmyeon squeaked, then it was his turn to clear his throat. “Good that you’re doing something good.”

Yifan nodded at that.

“You’re probably wondering what I’m doing here.” Junmyeon then said, wanting to get this over with.

“Obviously.” Yifan laughed and Junmyeon did too.

Junmyeon then showed the back of his left hand to Yifan. At first, Yifan was quite unsure what Junmyeon was trying to reveal. Junmyeon even had to widen his eyes and shake his eyes for Yifan to get it. Yifan was still clueless until Junmyeon pointed it out to him.

There was no ring anymore.

“What happened?” Yifan was shocked by Junmyeon’s revelation.

“We got divorced.” Junmyeon looked down as he said it. He seemed to have felt shame or betrayal, Yifan couldn’t discern. “I caught him cheating with another man.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Yifan said sincerely. “I know how much you loved him.”

Junmyeon gave him a small smile which served as thanks. Despite that, Yifan noticed that tears welled up in Junmyeon’s eyes.

“How are you now?” Yifan asked, genuinely worried for Junmyeon.

“I’m doing much better than last year.” Junmyeon bit his lower lip, to stop the tears from spilling.

“That’s good to hear.” Yifan said.

“The reason I came here was not only tell you I got divorced. A friend of mine, Zi Tao, prodded me to go here and visit you.” Junmyeon explained. “I came here because I wanted to see you. I missed you, and I haven’t seen your face in person for a long time, and… and… I was wondering…” Junmyeon trailed off suddenly.

“Wondering what?” Yifan asked.

Junmyeon sighed deeply, wanting to stay silent for a moment. “Well,” he cleared his throat again and clasped his hands together. “Some divorced persons don’t usually do this because well, they’re reluctant to do this and well, here goes…”

Yifan was showing at an expectant look at Junmyeon. His heart was running again, he didn’t know what was going on. He felt his hands clam up at the next thing Junmyeon was going to say.

“I was wondering if you were free this week? For a date, perhaps.” Junmyeon finally let the cat out of the bag. Yifan stayed still for a while, his expectant expression turned into a shocked one.

Suddenly, “Oh, are you seeing anyone? Oh my god, I’m so stupid.” Junmyeon jolted from the couch, feeling like he made a fool out of himself. “Here I am appearing unannounced on your doorstep and into your apartment, thinking that maybe we could start things over and I barge in and ask if you were free. Oh lord.” Junmyeon rambled and paced in the living room.

Until Yifan stopped him by the wrist. Junmyeon froze and Yifan loosened his grip. Yifan then touched Junmyeon’s shoulders and gave it a rub, to calm him down. He then slid his hands to Junmyeon’s arms, then to his wrists, and eventually to Junmyeon’s hands. He massaged his palms to help him relax. He gazed at Junmyeon intently, and Junmyeon did the same. The latter was more nervous with Yifan’s actions.

“I’m not seeing anyone.” Yifan said as he smiled. “And yes, I’m available this week. For a date.”

Junmyeon grinned and felt relief wash over his whole body. He suddenly lunged for a hug from Yifan. His head nestled in the crook of Yifan’s neck. And suddenly uttered, “I missed you. I miss you.”

Yifan then placed a hand behind Junmyeon’s back and embraced him back. “I miss you too. So much.”

Junmyeon pulled away from the hug first and placed his hand on top of Yifan’s chest. He felt Yifan’s heart beating rapidly, and he was unsure if it was a good or bad thing that it did that.

“Does Thursday sound good, Yifan?” Junmyeon asked as he looked up at Yifan.

“Thursday sounds perfect.” After all the waiting and the pining, he can’t believe the two of them are finally going on a date. He hoped the giddiness he felt inside at the thought doesn’t show on his face but knows that he must be smiling like a loon.

“Yeah…” Junmyeon beamed. Then two of them smiled at each other like fools but before anybody can interrupt and call them out on it.

“Before I go, I have to tell you something.” Junmyeon said as he looked up at Yifan.

“What is it?”

Junmyeon then cupped Yifan’s face, tiptoes to reach his lips, and planted his lips against Yifan’s shocking the other boy into stillness. For a few blissful seconds Yifan’s mind was clear and silent. Nothing in the world exists except the two of them. Before Junmyeon could pull away and think it was a mistake however, Yifan began to kiss back-- easing into it. Junmyeon’s pink lips felt soft against his, and all he wanted was for this one moment to last forever.

It didn’t, and their moment is cut short when Junmyeon pulls away, but it doesn’t make him feel sad because he knew with absolute certainty that there will be more time and more kisses just like this later.

(ﾉ^_^)ﾉ

Another three years later passed. In those three years, Yifan and Junmyeon have forged a romantic relationship. Junmyeon was quite hesitant at first, after all being a divorcee, he was afraid to get hurt, but Yifan treats him well and does his best to love Junmyeon. To Yifan, it is a personal triumph to have a relationship last longer than he expected. Of course, the relationship does have it shortcomings, they do argue once in a while, but they try not to linger any longer. It helps that they live together, and arguments, while common, are easily resolved.

Their relationship is not perfect, like anybody else’s. Yet somehow, they bring out the best in each other. To them, being in each other’s company is enough. If it will last a long time, then it would be a plus.

Yifan was sure, even then, there was something about Junmyeon. He couldn’t point it out exactly, as there are many facets to Junmyeon. To him, his most favorite would be them spending time at home, Junmyeon snuggling with him, laughing out loud at things they watched or read, eating well. Junmyeon is his heaven; and if they were to live in another lifetime and another and another, Yifan would always choose him.

That’s how he knew.

When to pop the question.

It was when the Kim family were all gathered. That time, Yifan finally introduced himself as Junmyeon’s boyfriend, and not as Mrs. Wu’s son. Mrs. Kim was delighted by the news as she had always hoped Yifan would be part of their family considering how much his mother talks about him. Jongdae and Kyungsoo have adopted a child, a girl, Victoria. She was the center of the family’s attention and Junmyeon was happy seeing Jongdae and Kyungsoo grow their family. Jongin and Minseok still stayed single, although Minseok disclosed that Jongin were banging some girls and Mrs. Kim didn’t mind. She reminded Jongin to “use protection” always, making the whole family and Yifan laugh.

Yifan noticed that after helping Minseok in washing dishes, Junmyeon disappeared in the living room where they flocked together and played with Victoria. Jongin noticed that Yifan was looking for Junmyeon and he told him that he’s probably upstairs in his old room.

Yifan saw there were four rooms upstairs. He didn’t know which one Junmyeon’s room would be. So he slid some of the doors open until he found the correct one. The youngest brother right; Junmyeon was in his room. He leaned against the doorframe until Junmyeon figured out it was him. Junmyeon was occupied at looking at his old books and comics and toys. It was not a large room, but he assumed he was given a solo room to store all of his collections.

Junmyeon looked behind to see who was by the door and it confirmed his suspicions.

“Hey you.” Junmyeon said smiling as he reached for Yifan inviting him to come inside. The couple held hands as Junmyeon led Yifan to his old twin sized bed. The springs creaked and the bed dipped as both men sat.

“You have quite the collection.” Yifan commented with a cursory look of Junmyeon’s collection of things.

“Welcome to my crib.” Both men laughed and got the reference.

Junmyeon then squeezed Yifan’s hand and rested his head on Yifan’s shoulder. Yifan then kissed the top of Junmyeon’s head. They stayed silent for a while, looking at the starry sky from the window.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Yifan mumbled.

“I was wondering if we could move my things to our place, you know when we finally move in. Then we can redecorate. Then, ugh sorry. Just…” Junmyeon rambled.

“It’s okay, Jun. Tell me.” Yifan said as he brushed a thumb on the back of Junmyeon’s hand, to let him know that it’s okay to know what’s on his mind.

“When I saw Victoria, I thought, what if. What if I had a child? In lieu of a child, maybe a dog to take care of. I guess I want someone to take care of also, you know.” Junmyeon rambled then shrugged, thinking his idea was ridiculous.

“It’s not an absurd idea, Jun. You’re thinking of a future; not many think about it because it scares them.” Yifan said trying to comfort his boyfriend.

“You’ll always stay with me?” Junmyeon asked, lifting his head then resting his chin on Yifan’s shoulder this time.

“Always.” Yifan said with utmost certainty and sincerity.

It was then. It was then he knew.

(°◡°♡).:｡

Yifan was invited to another wedding that he was sick of getting invited to them to be honest. This time to a Kyle and Armie. He barely knows the couple, because it is Junmyeon who is acquainted with those two. Knowing full well he would not talk to any of the guests and even the grooms, he decides to exit the reception hall and out to a huge balcony where other guests apparently stayed too. Maybe they needed a breather like he did or just didn’t like the atmosphere. Either way, he was happier outside anyway.

He watches the reception area which was filled with people. It looks suffocating inside as he observes it further. He isn’t fond of the crowd, and Junmyeon knows it all too well. Speaking of which, Junmyeon is making his exit from the reception, with two drinks in hand. One is alcohol, for him, the other is just soda for Yifan. Junmyeon winks at Yifan all of a sudden, and Yifan makes a move wherein his chest is fake hurting and Junmyeon would always find it irritating and endearing at the same time. He mouths a ‘stop’ as he gets closer to Yifan.

Junmyeon hands Yifan over his beverage and says his thanks. They clink the glasses together and look out at the view.

The sun has slowly made its descent. The sky is turning a dark blue with a tinge of violet and orange. It is a beautiful scene, Yifan notes. He has always loved the sunset, but has a special place for sunrises too.

“Knew I’d find you here.” Junmyeon says as he looks at Yifan.

“Well, you know me. I’m not the sociable type.” Yifan states as he drinks his soda. The two laugh and stare once again at the view. Only this time, Yifan’s hand is atop Junmyeon’s slowly wrapping Junmyeon’s small hands in his large ones. His hands sense a foreign object on Junmyeon’s finger, a diamond on top of a ring, and Yifan laces his hands with Junmyeon’s. He lifts their hands together and kisses the back of Junmyeon’s hand. It is a cheesy gesture, but Junmyeon doesn’t mind one bit.

All of a sudden, Yifan fishes out his phone from his pocket and scrolls to an application. Their seemingly silent space in the balcony is now interrupted by a song that means so much to them. The familiar beat of the drum and the melody of the piano makes Junmyeon blush.

_“It was really a hard day today_

_My heart aches for you_

_The only thing I can do for you_

_Is to be next to you, I’m sorry.”_

Yifan sings along to the song, making Junmyeon hide his face in embarrassment. He is about to burst out smiling and laughing at the same time from the cheesiness of Yifan’s romantic gesture.

“You remembered.” Junmyeon says.

“Of course. It’s the song we first danced to.” Yifan declares.

“And you are even singing along!” Junmyeon remarks.

“I did, because I want you to know how much I love you and that I want to sing this right for the rest of our lives.” Yifan says proudly.

Junmyeon sighs at his fiancé, who he admits on his mind, is sweet and adorable and amazing. The two turn around from the view and into the hall again. They set their drinks atop the balcony. Junmyeon eases in closer to Yifan, whom in turn places an arm around Junmyeon’s shoulder. Junmyeon then holds Yifan’s fingers that hang from his shoulder.

“Imagine, that’ll be us in 2 weeks.” Yifan chuckles as he stares at the newly married couple inside the reception area.

“I know.” Junmyeon answers while he lifts Yifan’s arm off his shoulder and wraps his hand around his husband-to-be’s clammy fingers and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

“I can’t wait.” He then tiptoes and steals a quick peck on Yifan’s lips- feeling cheeky and foolish and every bit as in love as the first time.

He isn’t expecting Yifan to kiss back or for the kiss to turn into something more. Yifan’s lips soft as ever against his own. They trade tender kisses at first but it quickly evolves into something more passionate, leaving them with little room to catch their breaths. Junmyeon’s hand glides over Yifan’s cheek, then slides to his nape. Yifan, meanwhile, wraps an arm around Junmyeon’s waist, pulling him closer- their bodies pressing tight, no room in between, to the point where anybody watching would be unable to tell where each began or ended.

The two men were so lost in each other that they could have stood there just kissing indefinitely if it were not for the “Ew,” that interrupts them. Upon hearing that, they quickly pull away, suddenly remembering that they were still in a public place.

Junmyeon doesn’t pull very far away from Yifan- staying close to his lover and moving to rest his head on the other’s chest, whilst looking at the person who has interrupted them with barely concealed disdain.

“The wedding games are about to start.” says Sehun, one of Junmyeon’s closest friends. Sehun’s hands were on his hips, and his face held a grimace- an expression of disgust over the sickening sweetness of the two lovers. “The grooms are looking for you.”

“We’ll be right in, Sehun.” Yifan answers for the both of them, while Junmyeon giggles at Sehun’s obvious disgust the two displayed.

While they wanted to stay in each other’s arms until the night ended, Yifan breaks their hug and kisses Junmyeon’s forehead. “Let’s go in, love?”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes at the term of endearment, but secretly loves it anyway. Together, they re-enter the reception hand in hand, as they take count down to their last few steps as an engaged couple.

**Author's Note:**

> When You Love Someone is a Day 6 song. Eng lyrics from Popgasa.


End file.
